Šaukštasnapė antis
|tekstas1=patinėlis|tekstas2=patelė|plotis=260|align=right|la=Anas clypeata|video=}} , plaukiojančių ančių (Anas) genties paukščių rūšis. Išvaizda Šios antys turi tamsiai žalios spalvos galvą ir labai didelį snapą. Visai tai jas išskiria iš kitų ančių rūšių. Krūtinė baltos spalvos, o pilvas ir šonai kaštonų spalvos. Skrydžio metu matosi švelniai melsvos spalvos plunksnos. Patelės skiriasi savo išvaizda, nes yra rudos spalvos, o patinai turi rusvos, žalsvos. Be to patelių galvos spalva nesiskiria nuo kūno. Skiriasi ir jų snapų spalvos. Biologija Šios antys lizdu deda žolėmis apaugusiose vietose, atokiau nuo vandens telkinio. Dedami ant žemės ir yra iškloti plunksnomis ir augalinėmis medžiagomis. Antys paprastai padeda apie devynis kiaušinius. Šios antys labai gina savo teritoriją veisimosi metu nuo priešų bei kitų patelės partnerių. Mityba Minta augaliniu maistu. Maisto ieško vandenyje su savo snapu, sukiodamos jį į visas puses. Taip pat snapo dėka šioms antims yra lengva pagauti planktonus, vėžiagyvius nuo vandens paviršiaus. Jų snapai yra tarsi sietai. Tai joms suteikia pranašumą, todėl nereikia konkuruoti su kitomis antimis dėl maisto. Paplitimas Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Anas clypeata Linnaeus, 1758. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * Syst.Nat.ed.10 p.124 * * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * University of Michigan Museum of Zoology. Animal Diversity Web. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Worthy, T. (2009). Aves (Chordata). In: Gordon, D. (Ed.) (2009). New Zealand Inventory of Biodiversity. Volume One: Kingdom Animalia. 584 pp Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Anas clypeata. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Christidis, L. and Boles, W. E. (2008) Systematics and taxonomy of Australian birds. Collingwood, Australia: CSIRO Publishing. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. * Turbott, E. G. (1990) Checklist of the birds of New Zealand. Third edition. Wellington: Ornithological Society of New Zealand. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos